The Little Scottish Princess trilogy
Ariel - Merida (Brave) * Prince Eric - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Flounder - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Sebastian - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Scuttle - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) * King Triton - King Fergus (Brave) * Ursula - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Sarco & Surly (Dino Time) * Harold the Seahorse - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Grimsby - Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Carlotta - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) * Chef Louis - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Max - Lou (Cats and Dogs) * Ursula as Vanessa - London Tipton (The Suite Life Series) * The Priest - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Aquata - Joy (Inside Out) * Andrina - Sierra (Total Drama Series) * Arista - Molly (Bubble Guppies) * Attina - June (Little Einsteins) * Adella - Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Alana - Kitty (Total Drama Series) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Brigands (The Thief and The Cobbler), Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls), & Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) * Glut the Shark - Frankie (Shark Tale) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Characters from "Wee Sing: Grandpa's Magical Toys" * Sailors during Storm - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), Pandas From "Kung Fu Panda 3", Emmet & The Others (The Lego Movie), Emelius Brown (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), The Gummi Bears (The Adventures of The Gummi Bears), Norm & The Lemmings (Norm of The North), The Simpsons Characters, & Rudolph & His Friends (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) * Fish on The Plate - Hedli Cabbage 3 (The Parables of Peter Rabbit) * Surgeon and the Ray - Surly & Buddy (The Nut Job) * Newt on the Flute - Donald Duck * Carp on the Harp - Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) * Plaice on the Bass - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Bass on the Brass - Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends) * Chub on the Tub - Jonas (Wimzie's House) * Fluke that is the Duke of Soul - Tom (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Ray that can Play - Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) * Lings on the Strings - Yogi Bear * Trout Rocking Out - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Blackfish that Sings - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) * Splet and the Splat - Woody, Jessie & Bullsye (Toy Story) * Blowing Blowfish - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) * 3 Washerwoman - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), & Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Melody - Penny Peterson (Mr Peabody and Sherman) * Morgana - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Undertow - Mr Snatcher/Thunderclap (The Boxtrolls and The Good Dinosaur) * Adult Flounder - Simba (The Lion King) * Baby Melody - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) Captain of the Ship - Chief Tui (Moana) Sailor 1 - Owen (Total Drama) Sailor 2 - Noah (Total Drama) Trumpeters - Munchkins (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) Drummers - Drummers from "Kidsongs: We Wish You A Merry Christmas" Undertow's Various Transformations - Cobra Kon (Webkinz (2016)), Smokey (Stuart Little), The Swamp Alligator (Beanie Babies 3 (2015)), Bartholomew (Timon and Pumbaa) Waiter who passes by Melody - Gonzo (The Muppets Series) Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Winnie (The Boxtrolls) Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Steven Universe Skinny Boy in Green suit - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Music Orchestra - The Musicians (The Swan Princess) Waltzing Children - Lincoln Loud & Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House), Penny (The Rescuers) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) Handsome Boy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) Music Conductor - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) Mother Penguin - Maria (The Pebble and the Penguin) Baby Penguin - Summer (Muppet Babies (2018)) 5 Male Penguins - Irwin (Timon and Pumbaa), Cody Maverick (Surf's Up), Tennessee Tuxedo (Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales), Peso (Octonauts), and Topper (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) Flounder's Kids - Various Lion Cubs Hammershark Shark - Sand Shark (Aladdin (TV Series)) Blonde-haired Merboy - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) Brown-haired Mergirl - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company (1988)) Black-haired Merboy - Miguel Rivera (Coco) Young Ariel - Young Merida (Brave) * Athena - Elinor (Brave) Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12